Erdyn
Erdyn, also called the Mortal Realm or the World, is the dimensional plane that is home to the various mortal races that exist. It is primarily dominated through influence by the various gods, while the population of humans outnumber most other intelligent races. It was created by the gods near the end of the Age of Primordials, after they had taken dominion over the world. History Erdyn was once highly saturated in an arcane energy that covered nearly every portion of the world, allowing the birth of both corporeal and incorporeal lifeforms. While in the modern era the natives of Erdyn would not be able to survive in this form, those in this era had very little difficulty, as the arcane energy allowed them to exist, essentially fuelling their bodies and souls. Although they were given form and power, they were not naturally given intelligence, making them into aggressive animals who constantly fought each other over territorial gains. The first outlier to rise with independent intelligence was Vekae, the first of, and father of dragons who later created others through his scales. When the arcane mist began to settle within the Darionic territory, the local beasts called titans slowly evolved into intelligence-bearing entities. With their newly-gained sentience, the titans went about forging new lifeforms by mixing the land and the arcane energy that gave birth to them in the first place. Although their creations were grateful, they rebelled against the titans and brought war to the other primordial beasts, eventually bringing an end to the Primordial Age, and bringing the Primeval Age and the rule of the gods. Three Seals As the Primeval Age began to come to an end, many among the gods realized that increasing dangers began to emerge that threatened the continued existence of their creations and potentially themselves. Several of the most powerful Primordial Gods banded their power together in order to enforce a new law of reality to protect Erdyn from otherworldly threats. The New Law tethered all races to their own native realms, along with most of their own powers which would allow a home field advantage for defenders should they come under assault from invaders. Many other beings assisted the Primordial Gods in enacting the multiverse-wide ritual, including Vekae and his most devoted children. However, many did not appreciate their new situation and began to become overtly hostile to the gods and their creations. To ensure the New Law was kept in place, the Primordial Gods created Three Seals in a physical form and spread them across various dimensions. One of the Seals were splintered and divided across the divine realms, the Second was like wise splintered and seeded across the mortal realms, and the third was given to the creatures that dwelt within the Underworld to placate their minds for a time. Topography Compared to the Underworld or other worlds, Erdyn is extremely diverse in that it possesses many biomes with differing flora and fauna that is largely unique to that area, while some are common across others. The surface of Erdyn is composed of vast mountain ranges, forests teeming with life, jungles, deserts, tundras and more that give the world a large appeal to gods and humans who tend to have varying preferences from other races. The landscape of Erdyn is divided into three separate realms. Erdyn proper, the overworld that is home to the vast majority of mortal races and easily the most populated among the three realms. The lowest depths of Erdyn is called the Abyss and is mostly comprised of ancient magic mist and home to various monstrosities that have been twisted by the souls that descended into its depths after the Primordial Age. In between the two extremes is the Hollows, which is inhabited by various subterranean races that are incapable of living on the surface either through biology or cultural differences with surface races. The structure of the world is held together by the magic of the gods while the magic that flows through it originates from the Void, which is sometimes called Kenaceti. Divine magic is also response for the separation of Erdyn and the Hollows from the Abyss which holds their ancient enemies, ensuring they can not threaten them or their creations. Should the gods be killed, or stop holding the world's magic together, then Erdyn would merge with the Abyss and unleashing its denizens, while the lands created by the gods would revert to their prior state. Locations *Main **Kelikin: North-West ***Lernia: Mainland region closest to Eluydal. ***Eluydal ***Velija **Flecian Peninsula: North-West ***Adenya **Liscan: South-East **Egredi: East **Ereben: West *Barangir: Small continent to the North of Main. *Vatalis: Small island Inhabitants Erdyn is currently home to a diverse number of sentient flora and fauna, typically with wider different depending on the location itself. The most dominant of native inhabitants is mortal race referred to as humanity which covers much of their known world and across the most diverse of terrain. The other major intelligence races, such as elves and dwarves, are most commonly found within specific biomes with very little variation to their habitats, but are often diverse in appearance, much like humans. While the previous three are the most notable with their own nations, there are dozens of other sentient races that exist, but rarely do they manage to form sizable kingdoms on their own. During the Primordial Age, massive beasts called the surface and Hollows of Erdyn their home, with their frames sustained through pure magic. The ample supply of magic allowed these beasts to thrive and survive with very little other means of sustenance, but with the passing of the age and rise of a new one, many were forced to devolve, flee into a new dimension, pulled into the Abyss, or simply die if they refused to adapt. Now, the largest wild beasts are found deep within the world's wilds, far from settlements that would hunt them under normal circumstances for safety, food, pleasure, or a mix of the three. *Humans are the most numerous among the Erdyn races, making up the majority of nations and political power. *Elves are a race of long-lived, but long-lived, that are nearly only found on and around the island of Eluydal. *Dwarves are a mortal race of creatures that are native to the Hollows underneath Erdyn. They were given their present form by the gods and are renown for their metalworking and enchantments. Their lairs can be accessed through Velija. *Dragonkin, or Skelans, are the presumed mortal descendants of the immortal dragons. They have an reptilian appearance that resembles that of dragons, giving life to the suspicions from many outsiders. Native to Liscan and constantly in conflict with two human neighbours. Category:Worlds